Fable III  Logan's Revolution
by Casperdragon777
Summary: The New King has gone corrupt, Logan wants his kingdom back. This is Logan's Revolution
1. A threat from within

**Fable III – Logan's tale continues**

Not many people realized Logan and his Elite Soldiers part in the battle for Albion, but as the new king fought his way to the Crawler in Old Town, Logan covered the rest of Bowerstone.

The inhabitants of Albion had as good as forgotten the old king and his wrongdoings. That is until Logan's brother started to have his own evil ways, slowly but surly after putting down 'General Turners uprising' the new king became corrupt.

Thats normal for a monarch you would think, but Logan's brother's corruption knew no bounds, he raised the taxes through the roof, people who opposed him disappeared and he started to take on a more darker side of his will powers. He became able to sprout devil wings at will.

In the eye of the people, it wasn't a Hero who replaced a tyrant, but a demon replacing a rather stressed king.

Logan was standing down the stairs leading up to the throne room having a chat with one of the palace guards when suddenly he heared a dark voice originating from the throne room: _**"Hobson, how dare you insult my person, I pay you more then enough, this is the last time you asked for another pay-raise!"**_

"_O-of course your majesty, I won't bother you any longer"_

"_**And I will make dam sure of it"**_

Suddenly, the light coming from the throne room was blocked, the next moment the palace seemed to shake on its foundries, and coming after that, Hobson flew out of the throne room, flew through the wall and onto the palace frontal yard.

Logan ran out to check on Hobson, but to no avail. Every bone broken (pulverized is a better word)

Hobson was stone-dead.

"_**LOGAN"**_ the voice from the throne room thundered. Logan hurried up the stairs in his regal outfit and stood before his brother who was wearing a more military version of the king suit with the Royal Crown being displayed proudly on his head.

"_yes my brother?"_Logan asked straightforward. _**"Be on your place Logan, I am your king, thus you will speak with me AS I AM YOUR SUPERIOR!"**_ the King's hand became shrouded in shadows which the king used to lash out at Logan.

Logan held his upper arm upright, lightning started to form around it as he blocked his brothers attack. Logan had some training in his will powers as well, but because Logan's power wasn't yet fully awakened, it had cost him years to master the very basic principles of the powers of Will.

The King wasn't amused and kicked Logan right in his chest which sended Logan flying for at least 3 meters before he smacked against the floor. _**"I was going to ask for a simple military report, but even that is asked to much, guards, escort my brother to his chambers".**_

2 guards helped the moaning Logan to stand up and helped him to his chambers, the same chamber from his brother in the time his brother as still the prince.

12 Elite Soldiers guarded the entrance, all were still incredibly loyal to Logan.

Logan sat down at his sofa at the window overlooking the Royal gardens and started thinking: _"How ironic, the very chamber in which my brother started his revolutionary adventure to relieve Albion from a tyrant. Albion does need a central figure, and it isn't my brother. I inherited this kingdom from my father, even Theresa confirmed this, and she used me as pawn and replaced me with my brother!" _

Logan slammed his fist against his chess table and then ran to his closet, he opened it and saw his Royal Field Marshall uniform. It looked exactly alike a normal Elite soldier uniform, except that it was Royal Blue in color and had a cape piece taken from his father's knothole armor. The cape too was painted a Royal Blue and had still had the Knothole Crest on it.

Logan looked at the Uniform, took the helm and looked at it, then he looked at his guards.

His guards didn't take long to realize what he was planning and they started packing everything essential for what would become the greatest voyage in Albion's history.

**Authors note's:** Part 1 of my new story, I hope you liked it, please review as reviews are very important to make the writer stimulated to write more.


	2. The start of a Revolution

**Chapter 2 - Grounds for Revolution**

Before Logan and the guards left, Logan took his trusted dualling sword and sheated it. Then he went to the Princly bed, he felt underneath it and took out a black cane that was hidden underneath the bed. The cane was about 1m20 in length, was made out of metal and had a pitch black colour with a silver bottom. The head of the cane was stylished by a silver snake head. The snake had its mouth wide open, showing its forked toung and its teeth.

The eyes of the snake head were made out of green emeralds who appeared to glow faintly.

Logan had gotten the snake cane as a present from Reaver just after the revolution. The only instructions Reaver gave Logan about the cane were: _"As happy you might be about the cane, don't show it to the court magician, he might 'recognice it'"_.

Becouse the court magician helped Logan's brother, he indeed didn't carry it around, but hid it in case anyone would happen to find it.

Logan gave the sign and the 12 guards quietly left the room, Logan following close behind them. Logan planned to use the same route his brother used when he escaped the castle. It was quiet in the garden at that moment, so they managed to sneak inside the tomb unnoticed.

Once inside and opposite of the graves however, they noticed they weren't alone.

Standing between the 2 coffins was a tall man probably in his mid-fifties with semi-long silvery-grey hair and a small pointy beard.

"_well there Logan, thinking about escaping the castle?"_ the man said, turning slowly around to face Logan and the guards.

"_Actually, yes, but you won't stop me, Clodius"_ Logan replied.

The man, the court-magician appearantly named Clodius smiled, took a long wooden staff in his both hands, swung it around his body and unleashed a fireball in Logans direction.

Logan put the snake cane forward with the snake head facing the blast, the eyes of the snake lightend up and released a green energy blast that collided with the fireball. The 2 spells exploded in mid-air, but Logan and Clodius stood far enough from the blast to feel anything.

"_good"_ Clodius said _"I see you are ready, but you'll might want some help_" and then Clodius took out a dark Gauntlet with a shadowy aura, and threw it at Logan who caught it.

"_What's this?"_ Logan asked.

" _A Shadow gauntlet"_ Clodius said while his eyes lit up. _"you'll need all the help you can get, and that gauntlet controls the shadows around you. Use it wisely, because overuse might lead to corruption"._

"_Where do I start?" _ Logan asked.

"_Mistpeak valley, but be carefull Logan, for Theresa had your brother de-throne you and she will not tolerate you trying to retake the throne. You will have to stay on the move and you will have to conquer each city induvidually and not only take Bowerstone."_

"_thanks" _Logan nodded approvingly towards Clodius who dissapeared in a dark cloud and then vanished. Logan and his men continued the path downwards. They eventually reached the sewers.

"_Strange"_ Logan said while he looked to a piece of the sewer wall wich appeared to be new because there was a bit of a colour differance. Logan gathered shadows around his gauntlet and punched it. The new wall immediatly broke and crumbled.

"_effective" _said one of the guards wearing a shorter hat which meant he was an officer.

"_thanks luitenant Felton"_ Logan answered _"wait isn't that a Cullis Gate?"_

Logan let a torrent of shadows rain on the cullis gate who started to glow strange red before it became blue and activated.

Logan and his guards entered through. _"What is this place"_ Felton said while looking into a round room with several doors and a map table in the middle

"_the Sanctuary"_ a voice said coming from the armory and in the door Jasper appeared


	3. Highlanders and the Balverine Order

_**Chapter 3 – Highlanders and the Balverine Order**_

"_Jasper? I thought you were dead!"_ Logan exclaimed. _"Understandable, I cut off your brother's access to the sanctuary when he had fallen to far into corruption, and now" _Jasper took a deep breath _"Its yours again."_

Logan looked calmly across the room and then reached Jasper a hand which Jasper shook. "_Glad to have you on the team"_ Logan said and then smiled. _"however"_ Jasper said while frowning _"I can only teleport you once across the map and you can't return to the sanctuary because of Theresa blocking the cullis gate network that leads to the sanctuary... So"_ Jasper frowned again _"Where are you lot bound?_

"Mistpeak Valley" Logan said _"As you wished"_ Jasper awnsered. Jasper then bowed himself above the map table, Logan, Luitenant felton and his soldiers bowed over the map as well. The map table started to emit a strong white light until a bright light engulfed Logan and his Elite Soldiers whole

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Silverpines.**

Connor sat down on his throne in an enlightened ritual circle in Silverpines. Standing to the right and left of him were two quite hungry looking Blood Balverines. Their skin was dark brown with red bits of fur scattered across their hide in symmetrical patterns. They were stronger then the regular Balverine but weaker then the White Balverine.

Standing in the circle where a dozen White Balverines all standing straight and quite not as vicious as the Blood balverines. All the white Balverines had 2 blood balverines standing next to them like bodyguards.

Standing on top of the circle were a few dozen regular Balverines.

"This is all that remains of the Balverine Order, Connor" a rather large and muscular white Balverine in front said with a sound that looked more like a a series of grunts and short howls then a normal voice.

"We need a strong leader, and you are the only one left who controls any land, the only one who controls a pack over a dozen of our brothers." One of the other White Balverines said.

"Then I will lead you, back to greatness, back to the olden days of the Balverine Order, this is my promise to you my brothers!" Conner said with confidence while maintaining his calm nature.

The White Balverine up front then came to Connor and handed him over a pitch black Balverine statue. _"Then you must become the Black Balverine"_ He growled.

Connor walked towards the center of the circle and started to look up with his yellow eyes to the full moon that stood nearly straight above him, he smiled while growing fangs instead of teeth, and he started to grow and grow hide. His nails grew longer and his face started to disform. His transformation to a white balverine was now complete.

The twelve other balverines put their paws on Connor's shoulders while Connor held the black statue right above him, now in perfect alignment with the full moon.

A bright beam came down onto the statue and focused it energy into Connor. Connor howled while the energy of the statue flew right into him.

**Back in Mistpeak Valley**

Logan, Lt. Felton and the guards arrived somewhere mid-peak of a mountain in Mistpeak. They had just took up their surroundings when suddenly two dozen rifles where pointed at them. _"What the..."_ Felton said in surprise, but he didn't finish because he was interrupted by a rough voice coming from one of the men who pointed his gun at Logan. _"Who be here?"_ he asked roughly.

"_Logan, ex-king of Albion, but for God's sake Rhodry, stop pointing that gun at me!" _The man who appeared to be the leader of the group and who was named Rhodry stepped forward, thus revealing himself. He was a tall and muscular man, he had rough brown hair and a sideburn beard while his chin was more pointy as was his ears, giving him a bit of an elvish look. He wore a green patterned shirt and kilt and on his left shoulder was an enormous patch of wolfskin. Unlike his comrades who emerged from the shadows and lowered their guns, Rhodry didn't wear a flat hat or any form of head covering.

"_Forgive me your highness, what do you want from the Highlanders?"_ Rhodry said while making a bow towards Logan._ "We want nothing from you, we want the Highlanders themselves to support us in a revolution against my brother"_ Logan said calmly.

"_Well can't get any worse then your brother? Can it? We'll help you you can be bloody sure of that!"_ Rhodry said looking to his men who cheered._ "Good, get all the men from your camp that we can get, we are going to need them, and we'll need to stay on the move. Felton, take 5 men and inform the Dwellers, I am sure they can't get in a worse position. We'll meet at the gates of the mercenary camp, I got some unfinished business there!" Logan said while a smile formed on his lips._

**Back in Silverpines**

The twelve White Balverines backed off as Connor's transformation was now complete. He had gotten taller and more meaner looking to, his claws and feet got bigger and his muscles seemed enormous. But the strangest about him was that his skin and fur looked pitch black with only a spot of blood-red on the side of his arms and his face.

Connor the Black Balverine spoke: "_Well gentlemen, keeping with the tradition of turning nobles into our order, I got my first victim"_ All the Balverines looked hopeful towards him.

"_And as for the moment, he is in Mistpeak!"_


	4. The Balvorn

**Chapter 4 - At the Gates of the Mercenary Camp lies the Balvorn**

Logan, seven of his men and about a forty highlanders stood ontop of a hillside overlooking the entrance to the mercenary camp. Standing before the camp were half a dozen Old Guard soldiers standing behind a cannon pointed at the mercenary camp.

"_What are we going to do with them, Logan?"_ Rhodry asked, but before he could say something more, but suddenly theisland were the soldiers were standing on simply exploded.

"_Easy as that"_ a man with a strange accent said coming down the hill. _"Sabine! Felton you found him!" _Logan said happily. _"Dam right you am, if the one king doesn't treat us well then we'll take the other, better a bad king then the devil on the throne."_ Sabine said with fury and passion in his voice, Logan laughd at Sabine's remark and shook hands firmly with him.

"_how did you do..."_ Logan wanted to ask but was interupted by Sabine: _"I have my ways, Logan" _Sabine said whilest rubbing his chin. Sabine then whistled, instantly, a group of forty dwellers and Boulder came from behind a rock, all forty heavely armed. _"shall we go inside then?"_ Luitenant Felton said while taking his rifle and sword in hand. _"let us get in shall we?"_ Logan said while pointing to the entrance. Followed by eighty men, Sabine, Boulder, Rhodry and Felton, Logan marched inside

Logan left his men on the inside of the gates and went deeper in the camp accompanied by Rhodry and Felton. They came before the mercenary leader who asked them about their business in the mercenary camp. But while they were discussing terms of a coöperation, more interesting things were happening in the vicinity.

Nobody, neither mercenary, dweller, highlander, or Elite Soldier noticed dark figures moving high in the trees above, nobody noticed the dark figured assemblng around the mercenary meeting place, being the arena ontop of the camp, nobody noticed the figures **being** Balverines.

Well, no one did notice of course untill they attacked, the balverines dropped themselves from the trees, dropping in a circle around Logan, isolating him, Logan took his cane and blasted away an approaching Balverine while cutting down another one with their swords. Felton and Rhodry joined a group of mercenairy's to try and reach Logan, but the Balverines had formed an effective shield around him. Logan wanted to swing his sword around but his arm was grabbed by a balverine, before he could respond, it bit him in his arm, Logan screamed in agony and thought it to be all over.

But then, as soon as the attack started, it was over. All the Balverine's retreated and dissapeared high in the trees. Felton and Rhodry ran towards Logan and kept him upright. _"Well Logan it seems you can handle yourself, we'll help you if it only were because we are tired of the constant sieges"_ the Mercenary commander said. _"Thanks, Logan said, I aprreciate that."_ Logan said while looking up.

The Mercenary commander, Felton and Rhodry jumped back in astonishment.

Logan's eyes had turned a sinister yellow...


	5. To the North?

**Chapter 5 – The Allies are to the north, the north !**

Logan was carried to the Mercenary Commander's cabin where he sat on the bed. The Commander, Luitenant Felton, Rhodry, Sabine and Boulder all stood up and watched Logan carefully. His breathing was heavy in the beginning, but it slowed later and after an hour, nothing much happend.

"Shouldn't he be a Balverine by now?" the Mercenary Commander said. "Yes, he should, but the only thing I see are yellow eyes". Felton said. "I feel a bit strange" Logan replied "But its not like I have a big hunger or anything associated with the turning".

The rest nodded carefully. "We should be discussing our next move" Sabine proposed. Logan stood back up and seemed to be in thought for a few seconds, then took his chest piece of armor (which was removed after the Balverine bit him), put it back over his shirt and said "Brightwall Village, we are laying siege there".

**Logan and his ragtag army of over 200 men** moved forward at a steady pace. The mercenary's made up the most of his army, but over forty dweller, two dozen highlanders and his dozen of elite soldiers made up a large bit too. The Mercenary Phoenix flags were held high next to one royal flag of Albion (a diagonal yellow cross with two red and two blue quarters, a crown in the upper blue quarter, a castle in the lower blue quarter and in each red quarter a fleur-de-lis). They had cleared the most of the plains and were nearing the foot of the Mistpeak mountain range. The mercenary's had brought six cannons along for the siege. Logan had already discussed an attack strategy: they would occupy the house on the other side of the bridge to Brightwall and use it as an HQ. They would first ask the town to surrender, but Logan didn't count on it, seeing as the defenders would be assured with the renovated walls and the garrison inside.

The bridge came in sight. Logan, Felton, Sabine, Boulder and Rhodry had taken the house as an command HQ, the frightend inhabitants didn't put up any fight and were allowed to stay. The Mercenary Commander ordered his cannons to take up positions next to the bridge. Logan came to the Bridge while the Village gate's were opened and a single well-dressed man on horseback came out. "By what right do you take this army to our village?" the man asked. "Governor, we have come to reclaim this city in my name, Logan, King of Albion." Luitenant Felton replied.

The governor sneered at Logan: "you are no King, turn back your band of rabble now or face the true King's wrath later". And with that the governor went back through the gates. Logan turned and walked back to the Mercenary Commander: "its of no use, fire away commander". "With pleasure" the commander replied. Not much later the shelling began, but the new city walls kept strong for now. "this might take us a few days, we better head back to the HQ" Logan said as he and the commander went inside. the rest of Logans officers were overlooking a map of Albion.

**Meanwhile in Bowerstone Castle** the King had gotten word of the siege through a messenger who hurried out of the valley after he saw Logan's army approach. Not much later, the King had gathered his generals in the war room. "General Akon" the king said to a tall man with black hair and a hawk-like face. "take the entire division from the southern Bowerstone barracks and re-enforce Brightwall, we can NOT let my brother have a safe foothold in Albion." "Understoon" Akon said and he turned to leave the war room. "Akon?" the king said. "Yes my liege" Akon replied. "Clear out the mercenary and dweller camps while you're at it too". "Of course" the General said when he left the room".

**Back at Brightwall village** the siege was moving slow. The mercenary's light cannons didn't do too much damage to the walls and Logan's one attempt of using magic didn't quite work, even when he used the cane Clodius gave him. Clodius information on the staff made it clear that the power came from the blessing given to the cane (exactly how it was blessed was still a mystery) so Logan had the Snake-head with the emerald eyes replaced by a majestic Dragon-head with ruby eyes. Logan still kept the Snake-head of course. Logan didn't use his shadow-gauntlet against the walls because he felt only worse when using the gauntlet.

The siege kept lasting, the citizens of Brightwell well stocked up on food and the walls holding out just perfectly. Logan and his officers, being Sabine, Lt. Felton, the Mercenary Commander and Rhodry devised a plan to scale the wall from the cliffs at night. But that plan was abrubtly disturbed when a Highlander came rushing in panting "Army, over the hills... Army *gasp* Its General Akon sir, and he brought re-enforcements"

All the officers and Logan looked at the soldier. Then after a while, Logan spoke "How much?" The soldier caught his breath and awnsered "I don't know sir, about ten thousand of the buggers, all regulars" Logan looked up for a moment and replied "Luitenant, send the word, we're packing"

Lt. Felton nodded and went out. The HQ was quickly dismantled and the house returned to their rightfull owners, the cannons were dissasembled and packed, food was foraged from nearby fields and soldiers gathered their belongins. The whole affair took about a small day and by the time Akon's army arrived, Logan had been trailing back to the the Mercenary camp for about an hour.

Akon spoke with the Governor for a bit. "What are you going to do now General? We can't leave the rabble in the mountains!" the Governor asked. "We arn't, my orders are to pursue Logan to capture him and bring him back if possible" Akon said, looking in the direction of Mistpeak Mountains in the distance. "And if not?" the Governor dared to ask. "Then we will eliminate him".

Akon's army left heading in the direction of the Mercenary camp to pursue Logan's army which was in full retreat.

Overlooking the plains and standing on a mountainside were 3 figures, 2 of them white balverines and the third one was the same size as them, but black and dark red in colour. The white balverines looked at the black balverine. "Not now my brothers" the Black Balverine awnsered "but soon"


	6. Turnabout Storm

**Chapter 5 – Turnabout Storm !**

Logan was carried to the Mercenary Commander's cabin where he sat on the bed. The Commander, Luitenant Felton, Rhodry, Sabine and Boulder all stood up and watched Logan carefully. His breathing was heavy in the beginning, but it slowed later and after an hour, nothing much happend.

"Shouldn't he be a Balverine by now?" the Mercenary Commander said. "Yes, he should, but the only thing I see are yellow eyes". Felton said. "I feel a bit strange" Logan replied "But its not like I crave human flesh or anything associated with the turning".

The rest nodded carefully. "We should be discussing our next move" Sabine proposed. Logan stood back up and seemed to be in thought for a few seconds, then took his chest piece of armor (which was removed after the Balverine bit him), put it back over his shirt and said "Brightwall Village, we are laying siege there".

**Logan and his ragtag army of over 200 men** moved forward at a steady pace. The mercenary's made up the most of his army, but over forty dweller, two dozen highlanders and his dozen of elite soldiers made up a large bit too. The Mercenary Phoenix flags were held high next to one royal flag of Albion (a diagonal yellow cross with two red and two blue quarters, a crown in the upper blue quarter, a castle in the lower blue quarter and in each red quarter a fleur-de-lis). They had cleared the most of the plains and were nearing the foot of the Mistpeak mountain range. The mercenary's had brought six cannons along for the siege. Logan had already discussed an attack strategy: they would occupy the house on the other side of the bridge to Brightwall and use it as an HQ. They would first ask the town to surrender, but Logan didn't count on it, seeing as the defenders would be assured with the renovated walls and the garrison inside.

The bridge came in sight. Logan, Felton, Sabine, Boulder and Rhodry had taken the house as an command HQ, the frightend inhabitants didn't put up any fight and were allowed to stay. The Mercenary Commander ordered his cannons to take up positions next to the bridge. Logan came to the Bridge while the Village gate's were opened and a single well-dressed man on horseback came out. "By what right do you take this army to our village?" the man asked. "Governor, we have come to reclaim this city in my name, Logan, King of Albion." Luitenant Felton replied.

The governor sneered at Logan: "you are no King, turn back your band of rabble now or face the true King's wrath later". And with that the governor went back through the gates. Logan turned and walked back to the Mercenary Commander: "its of no use, fire away commander". "With pleasure" the commander replied. Not much later the shelling began, but the new city walls kept strong for now. "this might take us a few days, we better head back to the HQ" Logan said as he and the commander went inside. the rest of Logans officers were overlooking a map of Albion.

**Meanwhile in Bowerstone Castle** the King had gotten word of the siege through a messenger who hurried out of the valley after he saw Logan's army approach. Not much later, the King had gathered his generals in the war room. "General Akon" the king said to a tall man with black hair and a hawk-like face. "take the entire division from the southern Bowerstone barracks and re-enforce Brightwall, we can NOT let my brother have a safe foothold in Albion." "Understood" Akon said clearly and he turned to leave the war room. "Akon?" the king said. "Yes my liege" Akon replied. "Clear out the mercenary and dweller camps while you're at it too". "Of course" the General said when he left the room".

**Back at Brightwall village** the siege was moving slow. The mercenary's light cannons didn't do too much damage to the walls and Logan's one attempt of using magic didn't quite work, even when he used the cane Clodius gave him. Clodius information on the staff made it clear that the power came from the blessing given to the cane (exactly how it was blessed was still a mystery) so Logan had the Snake-head with the emerald eyes replaced by a majestic Dragon-head with ruby eyes. Logan still kept the Snake-head of course. Logan didn't use his shadow-gauntlet against the walls because he felt only worse when using the gauntlet.

The siege kept lasting, the citizens of Brightwell well stocked up on food and the walls holding out just perfectly. Logan and his officers, being Sabine, Lt. Felton, the Mercenary Commander and Rhodry devised a plan to scale the wall from the cliffs at night. But that plan was abrubtly disturbed when a Highlander came rushing in panting "Army, over the hills... Army *gasp* Its General Akon sir, and he brought re-enforcements"

All the officers and Logan looked at the soldier. Then after a while, Logan spoke "How much?" The soldier caught his breath and awnsered "I don't know sir, about ten thousand of the buggers, all regulars" Logan looked up for a moment and replied "Luitenant, send the word, we're packing"

Lt. Felton nodded and went out. The HQ was quickly dismantled and the house returned to their rightfull owners, the cannons were dissasembled and packed, food was foraged from nearby fields and soldiers gathered their belongings. The whole affair took about a small day and by the time Akon's army arrived, Logan had been trailing back to the the Mercenary camp for about an hour.

Akon spoke with the Governor for a bit. "What are you going to do now General? We can't leave the rabble in the mountains!" the Governor asked. "We aren't, my orders are to pursue Logan to capture him and bring him back if possible" Akon said, looking in the direction of Mistpeak Mountains in the distance. "And if not?" the Governor dared to ask. "Then we will eliminate him".

Akon's army left heading in the direction of the Mercenary camp to pursue Logan's army which was in full retreat.

Overlooking the plains and standing on a mountainside were 3 figures, 2 of them white balverines and the third one was the same size as them, but black and dark red in colour. The white balverines looked at the black balverine. "Not now my brothers" the Black Balverine awnsered "but soon"


End file.
